


I Am Short of Breath Standing Next to You (You Are Beautiful Like I’ve Never Seen)

by Ourladyofresurrection



Series: BFU Requests [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not linear, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Tumblr Prompt, fic in the form of poetry, sleeping at last lyrics are so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: Prompt from @theawfuledges on tumblr: “Number 16 for the Sleeping With Sirens lyric prompts: ‘I Am Short of Breath Standing Next to You, You Are Beautiful Like I’ve Never Seen’”Dedicated to the lovely @abovetheruins (@theawfuledges’ ao3 account)





	I Am Short of Breath Standing Next to You (You Are Beautiful Like I’ve Never Seen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovetheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/gifts).



_I am short of breath standing next to you. You are beautiful like I’ve never seen_

_Your skin like my Sunday coffee, when my shaky hands pour in too much milk. You had smiled at me, lips twitching into that grin that made me wonder if I really had missed the sun rise this morning, because there it was, right in front of me._

_Your skin the colour of warm toffee, lips twice as sweet— deathly soft. Deadly in the way you could drown in a pit of the softest feathers, deadly in the way you could fall without much thought as to what you would do if no one caught you at the bottom._

_“Shane?” you asked me, eyes all doting and soft and lovely._

_Your eyes, God, your eyes. I always thought it was bullshit when William Shakespeare said that the eyes were the window to the soul, and then I met you._

_Espresso brown and glimmering with some kind of unwavering joy for life that never looked so goddamn attractive. Thick, dark lashes that would rival any model’s, any day._

_The way your eyes got all big and gentle when you looked up at me, glimmering extra brightly, like you held the galaxy within you and reserved a few of the most luminous stars just for me._

_Yeah, all that sappy stuff I would have rolled my eyes at before, but then had it changed for myself._

_“You in there, big guy?” you had grinned, gently patting my arm, looking beautiful as ever, even at fuck-o-clock in the morning as we catch an early flight to hunt air somewhere._

_Yeah, all because of you._

_You, you, perfect goddamn you._

_You._

_I rushed forward suddenly, bending down, wrapping my arms around your stupidly muscular waist, your hands cupping the back of my neck and threading into my hair instantly, as if it were instinct, as if they belonged there._

_I kissed you silly right there and then, in that deserted airport, in the pale sunlight just barely stretching through the sky, filtering in through the window and melting into you like molten gold._

_I breathed in your aftershave and the smell of your shampoo. I breathed in all of it, and everything that was you._

_You._

_Wonderful you._

_Then you had gripped my hand, so sure and strong, and looked at me like I had hung the moon and the stars right there and then. Your cheeks were flushed, like it was our very first kiss. Your hair askew. Your shirt amiss._

_You smiled, and asked me to coffee, like you did all those months past. Before I could work up the nerve, to even begin to ask._

_And I swear, right then and there, I fell in love with you again, in that deserted airport, somewhere in a little pocket of space and time, where I am yours, and you are mine._

_I am short of breath standing next to you. You are beautiful like I’ve never seen_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, you can support me by leaving kudos, comments, or checking out my other works! I take requests for anything Buzzfeed Unsolved and Good Omens, so feel free to request something in the comments or reach out to me on tumblr through my two accounts:
> 
> @yourlocalshaniac (main)
> 
> OR 
> 
> @topmecrowley (good omens side blog)


End file.
